oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Hania
"To begin the story of my past, I will tell you about my heritage. The oldest of the Ravenclaw family that was well known was the cleric Bodwine. He lived in Lerilin and married the druid Swiftiana. They gave birth to their daughter Godwyn the wizard who married the ranger known as Garaile. I am the son of Godwyn Ravenclaw. I am no longer proud to be the son of The Dark Rising guild leader for many reasons the citizens of Oberin know of. But that is a different story... I was born after after my father died. My mother wanted me to be born in Lerilin so after my father died in Andris she traveled across the seas between Andris and Lerilin. Her water broke by the time she made it to Brigobaen. She did not stop at Brigobaen but continued to travel through the forests. Finally, she could go no longer. She was just outside the Hermit's house when she had to stop. My mother, through her sheer exhaustion, died giving birth to me. The Hermit came out to find me as a baby and my mother dead next to me. He nurtured me as a child and their was always some kind of creature walking around the house. I became very attached to most of the creatures. When I turned fifteen, the Hermit told me I would be a great druid if I so chose that path. I did, and five days later I left the house and went into the wilderness to train as a druid. I spent several years wielding the powers of nature and creating alliances between man and creature. So ends the second chapter of my story... About ten years had past since I left the Hermit's house to begin my training. I stumbled out of the forests with a long beard on my face. In the distance I could see the town of Lerilin. I walked through the gates of Lerilin and up the bank steps. The men and women around me looked at me as if I was a stray dog. I payed no attention to them, I had finally completed the first stage of my training. The rest would be done as a defender of the world of Oberin. In the corner of my eye I saw a member of the Lerilin Vanguard talking with a friend. "You there! could you spare a fellow man who guards this beautiful town from the monstrosities of the dark world some gold for a shave and possibly a few reagents?" The man turned and looked at me uncertainly. Then he saw the family emblem emblazoned on my robes. "Ah, so the Ravenclaw family is still alive! I can not say the remaining descendant is well though." He laughed and through me a few gold pieces. "Go get cleaned up then come see me." I left to the Inn and took a bath and shave most of my beard. I had it so long I had gotten used to it. No need to get rid of all of it Once I finished cleaning up and went back to the bank and met with the Vanguard man who spared me a few gold pieces. "Ah, there you are! So, where has your family been throughout all of these years?" He asks with a grin. I reply with a stern look on my face, "My family is dead, I am the last remaining. I have been in the forests training." "Training for what? Which path have you chosen young man. A ranger like your father? A wizard like your mother? Which is it?" I look up with dark eyes. "Neither. I am a druid like my grandmother Swiftiana Ravenheart." The man grinned. "Okay, well good luck young man. You will need it." He left the bank and headed towards the guild hall. I turned in the opposite direction and went to get my first pet. So ends the third chapter of my story... Five years past since I had first stepped foot in Lerilin. Since then I had made great allies in all of the towns. I had become a more adept druid and could now tame any creature but the mighty tusker. The stories of my battles and friendships are stories within themselves. But here is a summed up version of what I had accomplished. I had met the druids Calicas and Lionessa. They took me under their wings and taught me how to better protect the lands of Oberin as a druid. Later, I met the ranger Tiphereth who quickly became a great friend of mine and I had fought next to more then a dozen times. When I became more adept, I went on regular hunts with the druid Zabuza and his fiance Sikaru. We shared a good many laughs and are by far my best friends. There are many other names that should be mentioned but I have very little area left to write on. And now, at a seasoned age of thirty, I am living in Lerilin and furthering my training, hoping one day I will join the leagues of the great men and women who help protect the lands of Oberin. And my story continues on...." Category:Player Category:Druid